


Taste of Love

by bashfulisak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulisak/pseuds/bashfulisak
Summary: Isak is obsessed with Even's lips and Even knows it.





	Taste of Love

Isak loves the way Even’s lips look. No matter what time of day it is, whenever they are together he can’t help himself glimpsing at his boyfriends lips. How perfect they are - how perfect they fit with his own. He can never get enough of them, and Even knows it. Even when Even is asleep, Isak is wide awake next to him, usually in the early hours of the morning, just to take in the beautiful sight of the love of his life sleeping peacefully next to him, his mouth a gap. 

Toothpaste kisses in the morning, savory kisses after dinner. Isak can’t give them up, and every time he feels the familiar spark deep down of how much he loves Even - and sometimes the feeling is too much for Isak and he can’t contain himself. Even was the first boy to ever give him a hickey, and it wasn’t the way you think.

-

Isak was, of course, busy studying for a biology test in their shared kitchen when Even shuffled in, setting his bag down in the chair next to him as he sat down.

“Hey, baby,” Even said, smiling, taking in all the features of Isak’s face as he tried to focus.

“Hi,” Isak replied, writing down a quick note in his notebook.

“Studying?”

“Obviously,” Isak smiles a little, turning a page in his text book.

“Studying is so boring,” Even sighs, pouting as Isak glances at him, shrugging.

“I have to do this, Evi.”

“Do you really?” Even questions, getting up from his chair and standing behind Isak, balancing his elbows on his boyfriends shoulders, lightly breathing on his neck and he knows this drives Isak crazy.

“Evi, please,” Isak mumbles as he draws in a quick, sharp breath, goosebumps spreading like wildfire on his skin.

“Can’t you just wait till later?” Even teases, peppering Isak’s neck in kisses, especially under his jaw line.

“No, it can’t,” but Isak knows that there’s a way Even can make it wait.

“Yes, it can,” Even whispers, biting lightly on the thin skin of Isak’s jaw and Isak bites his lip, his leg shaking under the table in anticipation. His heart beat quickens, the heat rushing to his cheeks.

Isak lets out a sigh, shaking his head, “No. I’m doing this,” he mumbles, writing his notes down in a quick, messy fashion - but Even doesn’t stop. He enhances the kisses, nipping at the sensitive skin, feeling Isak’s pulse underneath his lips. Isak doesn’t even realize it, but Even is going to make everyone know just how much he really loves Isak, because Isak’s neck is peppered with light purple marks. Isak finally throws his pen down, closing up his notebook and shoving it into his backpack. “There! I’m done!”

“About time, but I think I kind of got what I wanted in a way,” Even smirks, trailing his fingers down to the base of Isak’s neck.

“What do you mean?” Isak asks, raising an eyebrow. Even replies with a deep laugh, shrugging.

“Go see for yourself,” is all he says. Isak rushes into the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror and as soon as he notices all the marks, he gasps.

“Even, oh my God,” Isak stammers, bringing his own hand up to his neck and lightly brushing the bruises. “How am I supposed to hide these tomorrow?”

“You don’t.”

Isak shoots Even a glare, “I can’t go walking around with these!”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s... weird!”

Even smiles at his flustered boyfriends, walking up to him and wrapping his arms around his waist, reaching from behind him, “What about this then?” He asks, holding up Isak’s burgundy scarf.

“That will be the only clothing item that will ever save me,” Isak huffs, grabbing it from Even’s hand. 

-

The other times when Isak can’t get enough of Even’s lips is when he can barely concentrate. 

“Even - fuck!” Isak stumbles over his words, gripping the bedsheets.

“Hm?” Even hums, trailing his lips down his boyfriends torso and stomach.

“God - that feels so good,” Isak’s breath hitches as Even places a kiss above Isak’s belly button, his back arching and Even smirks.

“You need to calm down, look at you, such a squirming mess,” Even teases, placing small kisses on Isak’s hips.

Isak’s breath is racing, his forehead covered in sweat, curls forming in his hair, “This is what you - fucking hell - do to me, you know.” Isak manages, reaching up a hand to intertwine with Even’s hair.

Even trails his cold hands down Isak’s sides, making the young boy arch his back again, letting out a small moan. Even loves seeing Isak this way, and Isak hates him for it. Isak gasps as Even continues placing kisses all across his body - his neck, his waist, his inner thighs - and Isak is beginning to untangle even more underneath Even’s skilled hands. 

“I could stop if you don’t like it?” Even offers, his voice edged with teasing.

“No! No, God, please don’t stop, anything but that,” Isak lets out, wiping sweat from his forehead. “God, your lips just feel so good.”

“My lips? They’re just lips, Isak,” Even chuckles.

“But they still just feel so amazing,” Isak states, letting out a louder-than-expected moan as Even rakes his fingers lightly down Isak’s side.

“Good enough for me.”

Even smiles, crawling up, placing his hands on either side of Isak’s head, Isak locking his eyes with his own. He grins, shaking his head, “You make me a mess, Even,” Isak whispers.

Even laughs, “It’s what I do best, baby,” he says, connecting Isak’s favorite lips with his own.


End file.
